


Somewhere

by Jazyrha



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazyrha/pseuds/Jazyrha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in Gotham City, a man searches for a little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DatingWally](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DatingWally).



> Warning: Mentions of murder. (Nothing to graphic, I think.)  
>  **Pairing:** None  
>  **Thanks to:** CodenameEternity (The Lunatic Who Cares), for BETA'ing, and GemiDonnie for helping me out too.  
>  **Dedicated to:** DatingWally for her birthday! Make it an awesome day! I hope you like it, darling ^^ **  
> Note:** Strangely enough… Sin City inspired. Yup. True story. Also, I didn't know in what category to post this so... Hope I did it right XD  
>  **Wordcount:** ca. 1,600

Somewhere in Gotham City, a little girl is afraid.  
She tries to hold back her tears and her screams and she tries to blend into the dark, holds her hands on bleeding wounds. She wants her clothes back and she doesn't want the evil man to touch her again. She doesn't want to be here, she doesn't want to _exist_ and she keeps thinking, mummy warned me about evil men, daddy told me not to walk alone, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'll be a good girl, I'll be good girl from now on and I'll listen so please come and get me. Please save me.

Somewhere in Gotham City, a madman laughs.  
He's the regular psychopath, the usual sick mind. He has no costume, but he's dangerous all the same. He takes a little girl away from her family and brings her to an abandoned warehouse, where no one will hear her scream, because oh, how he _loves_ to make them scream, the sound of it, the sound sending thrills up and down his body and how there's nothing quite like seeing someone in terror. There is nothing quite like seeing someone realise they're about to die.

Somewhere in Gotham City, a man searches this little girl.  
This man is not her father. This man is not her brother, or a friend. This man doesn't know this little girl at all, but this doesn't matter, because he will save her anyway. This is a promise he made to himself, this is what he does. He knows he will find her, because he always does and always will, and he fears only one possibility, only one outcome, what if he isn't fast enough?

. . .

Earlier this day, the little girl was walking home from school.  
It's only a short walk, ten minutes if she stretches it and she knows she's not supposed to do it alone, but her friend was sick and what was the harm? She's a big girl. Ten minutes can't change a life, they don't change the world. And her mummy warned her about evil men and bullies and awful things, but those things aren't real.  
A car stops next to her and someone asks her if she can show him where the ice saloon is and she knows where that is, but she can't go with strangers, but he says, _that's okay, I'm not a stranger, I'm a friend of your mummy, don't you want some ice cream, too?_  
She gets in the car. They don't go to the ice saloon at all.

Earlier this day, a madman prepared.  
He studied the girl for a while now, has pictures of her and she's so perfect, so beautiful. He loves her. She doesn't deserve to go back to this dirty home with her filthy mother and her worthless dad. He can do it better. He will take her for ice cream and then to the park and they'll feed the ducks and then he'll beat her and make her scream until she stops moving all together, just like the others. This fantasy can be reality and he feels the excitement racing through his veins. He gets in his car.

Earlier this day, a man was sitting in a Cave.  
He looks at pictures of three girls. They are all under the age of ten and he tries very hard not to think too much about that. The plastic bag that suffocated them is laying next to them, neatly. Their faces are mutilated, just like their genitalia, eyes stabbed out, and in the back of his minds he thinks of parents breaking down in police rooms, screaming and crying and asking, oh God, oh God, my little girl, _my little girl._ He stares at the pictures, looking for a sign or a trail or anything, really, but all he sees is blood and carved up flesh. He will find this man, he swears to himself, he will find this man and bring him to justice.

. . .

Somewhere in Gotham City, a little girl begs.  
She says, _please, please don't hurt me, I'll be a good girl. No, no,_ please _, it hurts, it hurts, please stop, please just stop, please someone! Please someone help me! Mummy, Daddy! Don't leave me alone…_

Somewhere in Gotham City, a madman shouts.  
He says, _you think you get to make demands, sweetheart? Oh, you were so beautiful, but you ruined it! You_ ruined _it. Go ahead, darling, scream, scream louder, no one can hear you here, no one will come for you, your mummy and your daddy don't care, it's all me, baby, it's all me._

Somewhere in Gotham City, a man whispers.  
He says, _Gordon, I have his location, I can hear the girl. No, she doesn't_ have _five minutes! I'm going in._ Now.

. . .

Somewhere in Gotham City, a little girl waits.  
She knows no one will save her now and she knows that she will die and she's scared, so _scared_ when the door flies open with a loud bang and the man in front of her, holding a plastic bag, gets a shoe in his face. She struggles against the ropes and she screams, loudly, but in the back of her mind, she knows who this is and she knows it's alright. It's alright now, Batman's here. She'll be fine, she'll be fine.

Somewhere in Gotham city, a madman falls.  
He doesn't have to look to know who this is, he hasn't heard any sirens. He gets on his feet and starts running, forgetting the girl. He can find others, he can find more. He can't go to prison, he doesn't _belong_ there. He's not a madman, he's a lover. He gave her ice cream didn't he, treated her nice, but she ruined it, she asked, can I go back to mummy? Stupid bitch. Stupid, _stupid_ bitch. She _deserves_ to die. He runs.

Somewhere in Gotham City, a man pursues.  
He kicks in the door to make a startling appearance, turns the kick into a roll, gets up and deals out another kick. He lets the man run, just for a while, quickly untying the girl, saying, _the police will be here soon, sit tight, I'll catch him,_ and he turns on his heel, runs and runs, chasing the man who did this and he _will_ catch him, he's not letting go, he's faster and he's better trained and he cuts him off two minutes later, slams his head into a wall because that's what he deserves and handcuffs him, dragging him back to the sound of sirens.

. . .

Somewhere in Gotham City, a little girl is saved.  
A pretty looking lady walks to her, as the police barge into the building and she says, _my name is Allyson Van den Heyden, and you are safe now. Do you want to wait outside with me until your mummy and daddy come to pick you up?_ And she nods, crying still, shaking and the lady wraps her coat around her, big and warm and lifts her up, carries her outside and they sit on a bench and talk over the sound of police men yelling and the sirens until she hears her name and she smiles and cries again and says, _mummy, daddy._ And her mother holds her and says, _it's alright, sweetie, I'm here, I'm here now._ And her daddy says, _I'm never letting you out of sight again, darling._

Somewhere in Gotham City, a madman is caught.  
He regains consciousness by the time he is dragged towards a police officer. Through the noise, he makes out the sound of something that sounds like, _you are under arrest for the murders on Lucy Smith, Amanda Williams and Megan White. Everything you say…_ he struggles against the cuffs and he screams, screams, but the cop drags him to the car, relentlessly and pushes him in.

Somewhere in Gotham City, a man is looking.  
He stays in the shadows, to make sure no one sees him. It's just him looking, always watching, always guarding. He sees the girl with her parents, a crying mother and a father biting back his own tears, staying strong now, holding his child and never letting go and he allows himself the smallest ghost of a smile, before he turns around and leaves.

. . .

Somewhere in Gotham City, little girls will be afraid.

Somewhere in Gotham City, madmen will laugh.

Somewhere in Gotham city, this man will stop them.

. . .


End file.
